memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Way of the Warrior (episode)
When a Klingon fleet under General Martok arrives at the station ostensibly to protect the Alpha Quadrant from the Dominion, Sisko recruits Lt. Commander Worf to discover the Klingons' true intentions. (Season Premiere) Summary Teaser The Deep Space 9 crew hunts a Changeling through the station. Using wide-angle phaser sweeps, Benjamin Sisko and Kira Nerys chase the Changeling to the Promenade, where it suddenly resumes humanoid shape and grabs hold of Doctor Julian Bashir after emerging from the Promenade directory. It is Odo, and the chase was really a surprise drill. Kira asks the computer how much time it took to catch Odo: 3 hours and 27 minutes is the answer. "That's not good enough," Odo remarks, noting how any other Founder would have had a field day with the station in that length of time, culminating in Bashir's death. The staff is then dismissed with a warning to scan anything and everything next time, given the other Founders' increased proclivity for shapeshifting; another random drill is scheduled, and an offer from Quark to take bets on how long the staff will take to catch Odo is rebuffed. That night, when Kasidy Yates joins Sisko for a romantic dinner, she remarks that there have been some changes on Deep Space 9. Firstly, Sisko has shaved his head and grown a goatee, of which Yates approves. Secondly, there has been a lot of "maintenance" done on the station lately. Sisko is secretive, but hints that the crew is preparing a few "surprises" in case the Dominion decides to attack the station. The recent revelation that Changelings have infiltrated the Alpha Quadrant has caused a large amount of unrest, and the Cardassians have responded by sealing their borders. The couple present each other with gifts – Sisko gives Kasidy a garment made from rare Tholian silk, while Kasidy returns the gesture by handing Sisko a Pike City Pioneers baseball cap. Their dinner is interrupted when the new Klingon flagship, the , decloaks at the station. Its commander, General Martok, requests shore leave at Deep Space 9. After Sisko agrees, the DS9 crew is amazed when an entire armada of Klingon ships decloak around the station. Act One In Quark's, the Ferengi bartender nervously opines that the Klingons who have arrived are awfully quiet. When Martok meets with Captain Sisko and Major Kira Nerys, he immediately wants them to use his d'k tahg to cut their palms, proving that they bleed and therefore are not Changelings. When the Klingon is satisfied that Sisko and Kira are really who they appear to be, Martok proclaims that the Klingon fleet will remain in Bajoran space to counter the inevitable Dominion attack. The crew resumes regular duties, despite the fact that DS9's complement now includes countless Klingons. Kira and Jadzia Dax visit the holosuite, which recreates the Hoobishan Baths on Trill. Kira is distracted away from the holograms and unimpressed with them, admitting that she has never had much of an imagination. Odo and Garak have a quiet breakfast at the Replimat, where a worried Garak reveals that, since the destruction of the Obsidian Order, he has heard rumors of civil uprisings on Cardassia. Their meal is interrupted when a group of Klingons accosts Morn on the Promenade. Odo breaks up the altercation, but the lead Klingon, Drex, levels threats at both Garak and Odo. Drex and his thugs later ambush and beat Garak in his tailor shop. Act Two As Bashir repairs the Cardassian's broken bones, Garak wonders why Klingons have become so hostile to Cardassians. When Kasidy Yates' freighter (the Xhosa) sends out a distress call, Sisko and the crew of DS9 board the . After arriving at the Xhosa s coordinates, they discover that Commander Kaybok of the Klingon Bird-of-Prey is searching all vessels exiting Bajoran space, including the Xhosa. When Sisko threatens Kaybok that the Defiant will open fire on the M'Char, the Klingon commander allows the Xhosa to break free of the M'Char s tractor beam. Once the senior officers return to Deep Space 9, Martok meets with Sisko again, handing him Kaybok's dagger. Kaybok has been executed as punishment for disobeying his orders. Sisko realizes that something must be done before the situation escalates out of control. Sisko notifies Starfleet Command of the situation and Starfleet consequently dispatches Lieutenant Commander Worf to the station. Upon his arrival, Worf is welcomed by Chief O'Brien. Act Three When he meets the Captain, Sisko offers condolences for the loss of the , calling it a good ship. Worf thanks Sisko for his condolences. Sisko takes note of the fact that Worf had been on extended leave. Worf tells Sisko he had been at the Klingon Monastery on Boreth for a time. Sisko apologizes for interrupting Worf's leave, but Worf tells Sisko his leave was almost over. When Sisko asks where Worf will likely be assigned next, Worf tells Sisko that he plans to resign his Starfleet commission because in the aftermath of the destruction of the Enterprise, Worf isn't sure of his place in Starfleet anymore. Sisko cautions Worf that he too once considered resigning, and now knows that would have been the wrong choice. He tells Worf if he doesn't want the assignment then he'll understand but Worf tells Sisko that until he decides one way or the other about resigning he is going to do his duty. With that, Sisko gives Worf an assignment: find out what the Klingons are up to. Worf ventures into Quark's and after causing Quark surprise after asking for prune juice over the traditional Klingon choice of blood wine, Chief O'Brien asks his old shipmate to join him and introduces him to Doctor Bashir and darts, and Worf's first try at the sport ends up with him throwing the dart halfway through the board. Then Kira and Dax emerge from the holosuite, dressed in bright, colorful and extravagant medieval clothes arguing over the fact that Kira knocked out Sir Lancelot. Miles introduces Worf to the two, and while Kira is embarrassed and tries to explain the clothes, Dax is quite taken with him. Just then Drex starts to stir up trouble, so Worf decides it's the perfect time to make his first attempt at finding out what the Klingons are up to. He picks a fight with Drex and takes the warrior's dagger. Drex's father, who happens to be General Martok, comes to Worf's quarters to demand the return of his son's "honor". There, Worf voices his disappointment in Martok for the general's dishonorable tactics of harassing personnel and ships, but Martok vows that it is all in the Alpha Quadrant's best interests. Afterward, Worf vents his frustration on a tactical holosuite program. When Dax arrives, she challenges him to a battle with bat'leth''s. After a brief fight, Worf gains the upper hand and sweeps Dax off her feet. Dax rhetorically asks whether the simulation made Worf feel better. Worf is frustrated at the situation, and his contacts on the Klingon homeworld refuse to speak with him. Dax suggests that with so many Klingons on the station, surely one of them owes the House of Mogh a favor and might be willing to reveal the true reason they are there. Worf invites an old family friend, Klingon officer Huraga, for a drink. When they consume a large quantity of bloodwine and become drunk, Worf presses Huraga for information. Owing Worf's father, Mogh, as Mogh had saved Huraga's House during their feud with the House of Duras, Huraga tells Worf all about the "glorious battle" that awaits them ahead. What Worf learns disturbs him, so much that he hesitates to tell Sisko. Odo argues with Worf on the Promenade, and tells the Klingon that it is his duty to inform Sisko. Worf decides to tell Sisko the ominous truth – the Klingons are about to attack Cardassia. The rumors are true; the Central Command has been overthrown by civilian resistance. The Klingons are convinced that changeling infiltrators are responsible. Sisko confronts Martok and demands that the Klingons call off their attack. Martok hints that Chancellor Gowron will be told of Worf's involvement in uncovering news of the planned attack. Worf himself feels guilty that he has essentially betrayed the Klingon Empire. When Sisko points out that the attack will place the Federation-Klingon alliance in jeopardy, Martok claims he will return to his ship and consult with Gowron. However, once Martok beams aboard his ship, he sends a message to the Klingon fleet, ordering them to begin their attack. The fleet cloaks and warps away from the station, heading straight for Cardassia Prime. Act Four The crew of DS9 meets in the wardroom. They are in a particularly nasty predicament: warning the Cardassians of the Klingon invasion is tantamount to betrayal. Besides, the Klingons may be correct that the Dominion was involved in the coup. Worf points out that this is irrelevant – if the Klingons have returned to "the old ways" of conquest, Bajor and the Federation are at risk. Sisko tries an unorthodox tactic – he invites Garak into the wardroom to measure the Starfleet captain for a new suit. As Garak works, the crew "accidentally" reveals that one-third of the Klingon military is currently heading into Cardassian space. Garak excuses himself, and warns Gul Dukat. Busy fighting the civilian insurgency, the Cardassian Union is unprepared for a possible Klingon invasion. When the Federation officially condemns the invasion, the Klingon Empire withdraws from the Khitomer Accords. The Federation-Klingon alliance is dissolved. However, Gowron still wants Worf to join the Klingons. Arranging a personal meeting with Worf, Gowron asks him to leave Starfleet and join the Klingons in the battle. Act Five Despite wanting to return to his people, Worf refuses. Enraged, Gowron strips Worf and his House of their titles. Once again exiled from his people, a torn Worf is all the more convinced he should resign. He asks Sisko to accept his resignation, but Sisko refuses – Starfleet needs Worf more than ever before. Indeed, word soon arrives that the Klingons have broken through the Cardassian fleet. Sisko contacts the new Cardassian government, the Detapa Council, only to see the face of Dukat. Apparently, Dukat switched sides when it was clear that the coup would succeed. Sisko devises a plan. If Dukat can get the Council on a ship and rendezvous with the ''Defiant, they can seek refuge on Deep Space 9. Since the Klingons will execute all government officials in their invasion of Cardassia, Dukat agrees. Worf points out that if Martok is correct, and members of the Detapa Council have been replaced by Changelings, then the Defiant will help them escape. Sisko considers it a risk worth taking. Sisko, Dax, Bashir and Worf take the cloaked Defiant toward the rendezvous point. Unfortunately, three Klingon Birds-of-Prey are in the vicinity and are attacking the Cardassian cruiser Prakesh. Act Six When the Klingons ignore the Defiant s hails and fire the first shot, the starship targets the lead Bird-of-Prey and seriously damages its engines. With the Prakesh s shields, weapons and engines obliterated, Sisko is left with no choice but to drop the Defiant s shields and transport Dukat and the Council off their impaired vessel. Sisko gambles that the Defiant s ablative armor will be sufficient against the Birds-of-Prey's attacks. The Defiant begins firing at will and destroys the second Klingon vessel in the process. When a larger battle cruiser joins the melee, Worf suggests the use of a modulated tractor beam to deflect some of the Klingon disruptor fire. The Defiant crew is successful in rescuing all the Detapa Council members, although the Defiant s cloaking device has been damaged. The Defiant flies to maximum warp as the Prakesh explodes, and two Klingon vessels follow the starship. Meanwhile, Doctor Bashir has examined all the Council members, including Dukat, and determined that no one aboard is a Changeling. The Defiant successfully reaches Deep Space 9, where O'Brien detects the pursuing Klingon ships. As the starship approaches the station, the crew detect several dozen Klingon ships. O'Brien had requested reinforcements from Starfleet Command, but the relief task force, under command of Admiral Hastur, had not yet reached the station. Act Seven The crew man the battle stations, preparing for the Klingons to attack, while civilians are evacuated off the Promenade (including a reluctant Quark, who wanted to defend his bar with his disruptor pistol only to find that Rom has cannibalized it for replicator repair). The Detapa Council are sequestered away by Dukat and, unexpectedly, Garak, who raises a Cardassian disruptor to fight alongside Dukat. Martok and Gowron hail the station and offer an ultimatum – surrender the Cardassian officials, or the Klingons will take the Council members by force. Even when Sisko tells the two Klingons that the councilors have been given blood screenings, Martok and Gowron remain determined to conquer Cardassia. Gowron urges Sisko to surrender, claiming the old station is as defenseless as an old Grishnar cat, to which Sisko confidently replies, "I assure you, this old cat isn't as toothless as you think." Due to the Dominion threat, Deep Space 9 has been given some major tactical upgrades – the station is now equipped with more than 5,000 photon torpedoes ready to fire. Nevertheless, Gowron declares, "Today is a good day to die!" and orders the fleet to attack. Act Eight When the Klingon fleet enters weapons range, DS9 unleashes several volleys of the station's new armaments. With multiple phaser banks and telescoping photon launchers, the station destroys ship after ship. Furious, Gowron orders the Negh'Var to fire its cannons directly at DS9's shield generators. The station's defensive systems fail and Klingon boarding parties beam into Ops, the Promenade, and the Cardassians' quarters. After a series of firefights and hand-to-hand combat, the DS9 crew regain control of the situation. An injured O'Brien restores the shields and Dax announces the arrival of the Starfleet reinforcements, lead by the . Gowron has little choice but to retreat. He parts with one final threat: "You have sided against us in battle. And this we do not forgive... or forget." (See also: First Battle of Deep Space 9) As the Klingons retreat and the Venture arrives, life on the station returns to normal. Quark reopens the bar, much to the delight of Morn, and Garak returns to his tailor shop. Sisko reveals to Worf that he considered leaving Starfleet after the death of his wife, but realized he could not escape what he was – a Starfleet officer. Learning from Sisko's lesson, Worf decides to stay aboard the space station. He joins the crew of Deep Space 9 as Lieutenant Commander Worf, strategic operations officer, donning a red Starfleet uniform. However, the Klingons are continuing to remain near DS9. They have refused to abandon several Cardassian colonies and have started fortifying their positions. Sisko tells his crew that Starfleet are also staying right where they are – aboard Deep Space 9. Memorable Quotes "Did I ever tell you how your father saved my family's honor during our blood feud with the House of Duras?" "Many times." "It is a ''good story!"'' "Yes, and you tell it well." "Your father was a great warrior. My family owes him everything we have. I wish there was some way I could repay him." "There is. Tell me why the task force is here... The real reason, not the one Martok gave the Federation!" "The real reason? I suppose you have a right to know. You are a Klingon Warrior, and it would be wrong to keep you away from battle..." :- Huraga and Worf "''BANG! You're dead!" "''And so is Dr. Bashir." : - O'Brien and Odo, during the drill "Ah, Chief. I'm beginning to think there's no limit to the wonders you can perform." "That's what I like about you, Julian. You're easily impressed." : - Julian Bashir, remarking on Miles O'Brien s ability to catch sand peas in his mouth by smacking them off his arm "I didn't know you spoke Klingon." "Oh, You'd be surprised at the things you can learn when you're doing alterations." : - Odo and Garak, with a quip as he casually disregards his service in the Obsidian Order "Well, let me guess. You're either lost, or desperately searching for a good tailor!" : - Garak faced with a group of Klingons in his store "They broke seven of your transverse ribs and fractured your clavicle!" "Ah, but I got off several cutting remarks which no doubt did serious damage to their egos." : - Bashir and Garak "Nice hat." : - Worf, on first meeting Kira Nerys, who is dressed as Queen Guinevere "You robbed my son of his honor just to get my attention?" "You cannot take away what someone does not have." : - Martok and Worf "You forget, I am not only a Klingon warrior; I am a Starfleet officer, and Starfleet deserves an explanation!" "They will get one, soon enough. Until then, know this: my mission will determine the fate of the Klingon Empire. Interfere, and you risk destroying us all!" : - Worf and Martok "Look, I know how much you miss the ''Enterprise, but I'm sure they'll be building a new one soon." "''It will not be the same, the ''Enterprise I knew is gone. Those were good years, but now it is time for me to move on." : - '''Worf' and O'Brien, reminiscing about their adventures on the Enterprise and Worf's decision to resign "In other words, you saw which way the wind was blowing and switched sides." "It seemed like a good idea at the time." :- Sisko and Dukat, as Dukat explains his career change "I must compliment you, captain. You're nearly Cardassian in your punctuality." : - Dukat, to Sisko "It's vile." "I know. It's so bubbly and cloying and happy." "Just like the Federation." "But you know what's really frightening? If you drink enough of it, you start to like it." "It's insidious." "Just like the Federation." : - Garak and Quark, on root beer "The Klingons?!? First it was the Cardassians...then it was the Dominion...now it's the Klingons! How's a Ferengi supposed to make an honest living in a place like this?" : - Quark, exasperated before the Klingon attack on DS9 "Who would've thought that the two of us would be fighting, side by side?" "Just remember when you fire that thing, you're aiming it at a Klingon." "I'll try to keep that in mind." : - Garak and Dukat, on the upcoming battle. "I find this hand-to-hand combat really quite distasteful!" "I suppose you prefer the simplicity of an interrogation chamber!" "You have to admit - it's much more civilized!" : - Garak and Dukat, fighting Klingons "This is exactly what the Founders want: Klingon against Cardassian! Federation against Klingon! The more we fight each other, the weaker we'll get and the less chance we have against the Dominion!" : - Sisko "Looks like the Klingons are here to stay." "Maybe they are, but so are we." : - Kira and Sisko "This is my bar, and I'm going to defend it." "Really, and how do you intend to do that?" "With this!" "You're going to hit them with a box?" "No, this is my disruptor pistol, the one I carried back in the old days, when I was serving on that Ferengi freighter." "I thought you were the ship's cook." "That's right, and every member of that crew thought he was a food critic. If the Klingons try to get through these doors, I'll be ready for them!" (opens the box, which is empty except for a note) "(reading) Dear Quark, I used parts of your disruptor to fix the replicators. Will return them soon -Rom." "I will kill him!!" "With what?" : - Quark and Odo Background New opening * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine received a new opening sequence that was first shown in this episode. The DS9 main title score was given a faster tempo and a new musical ending, and the visual shots of the station were revised to show many ships docked and orbiting the station, including the Defiant. A CMU and two repairmen in EV suits can also be seen. The Defiant is shown departing the station and entering the wormhole. Michael Dorn's name is also added to the opening credits. The font of the credits is also changed slightly, as is its color scheme. Many of the new elements added to the sequence were executed as CGI. The CMU, the welders as well as a unnamed alien freighter were CGI elements built by John Knoll at Industrial Light & Magic. "I made about half a dozen little bits and pieces ''[[Cargo management unit|work bees] and the welders on the pylons] for the sequence, including a generic alien ship with blue glowy engines." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p.335) * Avery Brooks and Terry Farrell's credits have also been altered to reflect their characters' promotions. * Alexander Siddig's credit changed in this episode, altered from his old credit of Siddig El Fadil, to the new one of Alexander Siddig. According to Siddig, the reason he altered his name was because "''the other name said too much about what I wasn't. Siddig El Fadil is an important name. It is my name, officially, on my passport and all that, and one that I will keep. But for an actor it wasn't so suitable. So I started again, with half and half, which is more reflective of my character. As for Alexander, that was just a name out of a hat". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 257) Siddig's name was also moved in the credit list from between Rene Auberjonois and Terry Farrell to between Armin Shimerman and Nana Visitor to reflect its new alphabetical placement. Personnel changes * This was the first episode in which Michael Dorn appears as a regular cast member on DS9. He previously portrayed the character Worf throughout all seven seasons of Star Trek: The Next Generation, including , in which the character visited the Deep Space 9 station, as well as in . He would also portray Worf during his time on DS9 in and , and, after DS9 was finished, in . * Near the end of this episode, Worf transfers to the command division, and becomes DS9's new Strategic Operations Officer and the Defiant s Executive Officer. He previously wore a red command division uniform through the first season of The Next Generation. The decision to have Worf transfer from security to command was Ronald D. Moore's, and was prompted by the fact that the writers didn't simply want to rehash the Next Generation Worf, they wanted to give to the audience a new Worf. As Moore explains, the writers asked themselves, "What is going to make our Worf a little different from the other Worf, and make it worth watching week after week?" Ira Steven Behr further explains, "We had to give the audience a ''Deep Space Nine Worf. We had to move the character away from where he was before. All the characters on DS9 grow, and we always try to take them farther than where they began''." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 260) * This is the first time Worf is seen wearing the Starfleet jumpsuit introduced in (and later used in and Star Trek: Voyager), since in Generations and this episode, Worf wears the security uniform he wore in the later seasons of TNG and their first feature film in 1994 where he gained the rank of lieutenant commander - ironically, he had been the only male lead character not to wear this uniform at any point in that film. Deanna Troi and Beverly Crusher have never worn this style of Starfleet uniform on screen. * Benjamin Sisko is credited with a rank of captain after being promoted in the beginning of the third season finale, . * Julian Bashir now has the rank of full lieutenant and Jadzia Dax is now a lieutenant commander, both having presumably been promoted in the interim. * Benjamin Sisko appears with a shaved head beginning with this episode. Avery Brooks was required to have some hair on his head during the first three seasons as Paramount thought if he had a bald head, he might look like his previous role as Hawk in . (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 102) Brooks felt more comfortable acting with a shaved head, and so approached Rick Berman and Ira Behr. According to Behr, the two producers were expecting resistance at Paramount, but the studio had no problems. "We had geared ourselves up for this big fight and there was no fight. Paramount was fine with it. And Avery was very pleased." The change was positively received by the production staff. Director James L. Conway remarked, "It was a terrific idea. I was shooting the episode and I happened to look at some of the reruns of the earlier shows and I said to Avery, 'It's like a different actor.' And Avery said, 'I ''feel like a different guy.' And you can see it in his performance. With his head shaved, I think he feels much freer, much more himself." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 257). Robert Hewitt Wolfe noted, "''He's actually a little scarier looking but the point is: That's what Avery looks like, so why shouldn't you let the guy look like himself? I think it lets him identify a little more with the character." Similarly, Ronald D. Moore believed that Sisko's new appearance added a great deal to the scene where Sisko is in the wardroom with Worf and Martok. "It's a tense scene, and they're looking at each other but you get the impression that ''Avery is the guy in the room you've got to worry about. Sisko, suddenly, is the most threatening presence and the guy who is just going to kick your ass. There are two Klingons with him, and he's just blowing them away. I think it's really given him an edgy presence, which is great." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 102) Story * At the end of season 3, the writers had planned on doing a "Changelings on Earth" storyline, which would end on a cliff-hanger. However, Paramount said that they didn't want a cliff-hanger ending, forcing the writers to go in a different direction. This not only necessitated a rethinking of the end of the third season, but also a rethinking of the opening of the fourth. The "Changelings on Earth" two-parter was molded into the fourth season episodes and , while the rethinking of the end of season 3 produced , a show which left things very open-ended as to how the series was to proceed. Producers were also under a mandate to do "something" to shake up the series. As such, when deciding what to do for the opening of the upcoming season, Ira Steven Behr found himself returning to the episode , specifically the line spoken by the Founder; "''after today the only threat remaining to us from the Alpha Quadrant are the Klingons and the Federation. And I doubt either of them will be a threat for much longer". Behr liked the idea of following up on this line, and he pitched a Klingon arc to Rick Berman, who loved the idea and suggested that they bring Worf onto the show. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 250, 255-256) * Michael Dorn summarizes this episode by saying "the Klingons had finally gone nuts, basically." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 259) * It is later revealed in and further elaborated in that Martok was a Changeling during the time that this episode is set. However, Martok cuts his hand early in the episode and we clearly see that it bleeds, which would usually indicate that the person isn't a Changeling. This suggests that the Changelings had found a way around the test. This is likely when one considers that this is a popular ritual for Klingons and the possibility of changeling infiltration would only stand to encourage the practice, hence, to ensure infiltration, the Changelings would have to find a way around it. On the other hand, the Martok Changeling may have specifically chose his palm to cut as he may have been hiding a blood pack in that area of his humanoid shape. * The scene between Garak and Quark in which they discuss root beer was added late in production because the episode was coming up a minute or two short. Armin Shimerman and Andrew Robinson wanted to play the scene with an obvious layer of subtext, but director James L. Conway felt it should be played exclusively for laughs. In the end, Ira Steven Behr came down on the subtext side of the debate, saying of the scene "it was never meant as a joke. It was two aliens giving their individual viewpoints about what it was like to live under the Federation. They have serious problems with the whole Federation philosophy, and the fact that it's such a behemoth organization. But at the same time... even though they question the giant, they want the giant on their side when they're in trouble." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 261) * Although Ira Steven Behr is proud of this episode and season 4 in general, he does feel that the changes initiated by Worf's arrival and the Klingon conflict weren't all beneficial. According to Behr "We only recovered our equilibrium in the middle of the fifth season following another meeting with the studio in which we said, 'How about making the Klingons our friends again? You'll see them as much as you want, but we want to get back to the Dominion'. While I like having brought Worf onto the show, and I love some of the things that he brought along, I think it had a fairly substantial impact that wasn't all for the good. It took us way off from where we'd intended to go and it was slow going getting back." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 256) Behr has also commented, "It was not the direction we thought the show was going. We thought we were going to get into this whole Dominion thing, and we suddenly had to begin this problem with the Klingons, which I think was exciting for the audience, but took a lot of thought as to how it was all going to link up." (Charting New Territory: ''Deep Space Nine Season Four'', DS9 Season 4 DVD special features) . Continuity * Quark mentions that his cousin Gaila sells weapons. This forms the basis of the season five episode , where Gaila (played by Josh Pais) appears. Gaila also appears in the season six episode . * In this episode, while on the bridge of the Defiant, Worf comments that he has never been on a Federation ship with a cloaking device. However, in , he was aboard the Enterprise-D as it engaged the experimental cloaking device. * The footage of the Venture and other starships docked and flying past DS9 is subsequently reused in and . * This episode contains many references to other episodes of Deep Space Nine as well as The Next Generation: *# Garak and Odo having breakfast together is something that Odo suggested they should do in the third season episode . *# There are numerous references to the destruction of the Obsidian Order. The Order was destroyed in the Battle of the Omarion Nebula, which also occurred in the third season episode . *# Sisko's claim that the communications array in the Gamma Quadrant hasn't detected any Dominion ship movements near the wormhole is a reference to the third season episode , in which the communications array is deployed. *# Worf's claim to Dax that he has even tried to contact Emperor Kahless is a reference to the Next Generation episode , in which a clone of the historical Kahless is installed as a kind of spiritual adviser for the Klingon populace. *# The various mentions of the destruction of the refer to the film . *# The Cardassian Dissident Movement which takes over control of Cardassia Prime from the Central Command was first introduced in the second season episode , while it was showing to be gathering momentum in the third season episode . *# Chancellor Gowron's restoration of Worf's family took place in the Next Generation episode . *# O'Brien and Worf's conversation about saving Jean-Luc Picard from the Borg is a reference to The Next Generation episode . *# When Bashir points out to Sisko that they aren't supposed to be using the cloaking device in the Alpha Quadrant, it is a reference to the episodes (where the cloaking device was introduced) and (when the rule about not using it in the Alpha Quadrant was revealed). *# The animosity between Garak and Dukat which is seen several times throughout the episode was first alluded to in the second season episode and then again in the third season episode . *# When the Klingons scan Deep Space 9 after Sisko refuses to turn over the Detapa Council, the weapons Starfleet had installed are dismissed by General Martok as "duranium shadows and thoron fields" in reference to , where Kira and O'Brien used duranium shadows and thoron fields to mask the lack of weapons on the station from several Cardassian ships. In the novelization of the episode, this was expanded upon by having the Klingon attack on Garak serving the additional purpose of acquiring information on the station's defenses, but Garak, having guessed their plans, had deliberately provoked them into going after him and had subsequently provided them with out-of-date information on the station to lull them into a false sense of security. * At the time of this episode, the writers had not decided what they wanted to do with Kasidy Yates. One possibility was to have her turn out to be a changeling specifically tasked with getting close to Captain Sisko, having created her character from whole cloth rather than taken over the life of another. In order to leave this open, but not lock themselves into this storyline, the writers inserted an innocuous line into the teaser where she asks about the work being done on what would turn out to be the new defense grid. When it was decided not to pursue this storyline, this hint was not followed up upon. Production * Both Gary Hutzel and Glenn Neufeld were assigned to this episode as co-visual effects supervisors. Usually, they did alternating episodes, but due to the level of effects needed for this show, it was felt that the talents of both men were required. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 263) * During the battle sequences between the Federation and Klingon fleets, the effects department used Playmates toys, Ertl model kits and Hallmark Bird-of-Prey Christmas ornaments in the background in an effort to keep production costs down. When one of the toy ships was required to explode, special effects manager Gary Monak filled it with explosives and party glitter. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 263-265) * The new TR-590 Medical Tricorder X appears for the first time in this episode after the new regular tricorder had already been introduced in . * The Holographic skull fighter in the holosuite was originally played by stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone. Madalone took a hit in his eye in the fight scene with Michael Dorn and stunt actor Tom Morga took over for him. So both stuntmen are present in the final aired version of the fight scene. (Information provided by Dennis Madalone) * In the fight scenes between the Klingons and the Bajorans/Starfleet only a few stuntmen appeared. They were "re-used" and most of them were shot twice or three times and appeared in the next scene in a different place.(Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 263) * As his first task on Deep Space Nine, illustrator John Eaves, who was hired during the hiatus between season three and season four, was assigned to design several new Klingon ships which would first be seen in this episode. Eaves drew a number of concepts, based upon existing models, but with numerous surface alterations. Ultimately however, none of his proposed designs were seen in the episode, as, due to budgetary constraints, the producers decided to use regular Klingon ships for the battle scenes (apart from the , which Eaves didn't design). (Deep Space Nine Sketchbook: John Eaves, DS9 Season 4 DVD special features) * In one scene, a security officer played by stunt actress Leslie Hoffman answers "Thanks." The voice was added in the post production and is not Leslie Hoffman's voice. (Information provided by Leslie Hoffman) *Cirroc Lofton does not appear in this episode. Klingon translations * The script provides the following translations: ** Drex's insult to Odo: "Does your mother let you talk to adult men?" ** Dax's quip to Worf: "Yeah, but I'm a lot better looking than he was." ** : "And the blood was ankle deep / And the River Skral ran crimson red / On the day above all days / When Kahless slew evil Molor dead." ** Martok and Gowron, in battle: "They fight like Klingons!" "Then they can die like Klingons. Destroy their shields. Prepare boarding parties!" "As you recommend. All ships, concentrate fire on their shield generators." Episode cuts * This season premiere was initially aired as a single, two-hour long, feature-length episode, the second of three examples of its kind in the series, the first being and the third being . In repeat showings, however, the episode was edited into two one-hour parts. The following scenes were cut for time: ** Dax and Kira in the baths holoprogram ** Bashir and O'Brien eating sand peas at Quark's, while Quark mentions the quiet Klingons ** Odo and Quark discussing Quark's intention to defend his bar and the discovery of the missing disruptor pistol * This episode is the first of only three feature length episodes that are not series pilots or finales within all the Star Trek series. The second is the ''Voyager'' fifth season episode and the third is the Voyager seventh season episode . Other * The episode is dedicated to the memory of Gregg Duffy Long and Ronald W. Smith. * The Klingon drinking song was heard again in the ( ) * This episode is novelized in The Way of the Warrior. * Among the items from this episode which were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay was one of the swimming trunks worn by one of the holographic Trill. The trunks were later re-used and worn by background actor David Polk in the Star Trek: Voyager episode . * A special piece of promotional artwork was created to advertise the episode in the UK. The artwork was used as the cover of the CIC Video VHS release, in addition to advertisments for the new season. Apocrypha * At one point in this episode, Martok says to Sisko and Kira: "The blood will tell." In 2007, the comic book series Klingons: Blood Will Tell was released. Awards * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Visual Effects. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 4.1, catalog number VHR 4203, . :This volume features a special case sleeve - a gatefold showcasing the promotional art for the episode, as well as background covering the events between series, such as the closing of the Cardassian borders, and increased belligerence on the part of the Klingons. *As part of the US VHS collection Star Trek - The Greatest Battles: *As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek - Greatest Battles: *As part of the DS9 Season 4 DVD collection *As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Klingon collection Links and references Starring * Avery Brooks as Captain Sisko Also starring * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Michael Dorn as Lt. Commander Worf * Terry Farrell as Lt. Commander Dax * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney as Chief O'Brien * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as Doctor Bashir * Nana Visitor as Major Kira Guest stars *Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates *Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat *Robert O'Reilly as Gowron *J.G. Hertzler as Martok *Obi Ndefo as Drex *Christopher Darga as Kaybok *William Dennis Hunt as Huraga Special guest star *Andrew Robinson as Garak Co-stars *Patricia Tallman as a weapons officer *Judi Durand as the computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Sam Alejan as a Starfleet medical officer *Scott Barry as a Bajoran officer *Ivor Bartels as a Starfleet security officer *Jeff Cadiente as a Bajoran officer *Ken Clark as a Klingon warrior *George Colucci as a Bajoran security deputy *Brian Demonbreun as a Starfleet command/security officer *Kathleen Demor as **Starfleet security officer **Klingon warrioress *Christopher Doyle as a Klingon warrior *Charles Grisham as a Starfleet operations officer *Leslie Hoffman as a Starfleet security ensign *Randy James as Lieutenant Jones *Julious Keys as a Klingon warrior *Mark Lentry as a Starfleet command officer *Ken Lesco as a Klingon warrior *David B. Levinson as Broik *Irving E. Lewis as a Klingon warrior *Dennis Madalone as **Bajoran security deputy **Holographic skull fighter **Starfleet operations officer **Klingon warrior *Johnny Martin as Ensign Bertram *Mary Meinel-Newport as a Bolian woman *James Minor as a Starfleet operations officer *Tom Morga as **Holographic skull fighter **Klingon warrior *Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn *James Lee Stanley as a Bajoran security deputy *Scott Strozier as **Bajoran security deputy **Malko *Unknown performers as **Alexander Rozhenko (on picture) **Bajoran monk **Dabo girl **Holographic Trill **Klingon warrior **Pakled Stunt doubles *John Lendale Bennett as stunt double for Obi Ndefo *Brennan Dyson as stunt double for Michael Dorn *J. Suzanne Rampe as stunt double for Terry Farrell References ablative armor; attack pattern omega; bat'leth; Battle of Veridian III; Bajor; Bajoran Intelligence; Bajoran law; Bajoran Militia uniform; Betreka Nebula; Betreka Nebula Incident; blood screening; bloodwine; Boreth; Borg; candle; Cardassia; Cardassia Prime; Cardassians; Cardassian desktop monitor; Cardassian dissident movement; Cardassian Central Command; Cardassian Empire; Cestus III; cloaking device; coup; d'blok; (model); darts; Dax, Curzon; decibel; Deep Space 9; Detapa Council; disruptor pistol; distress signal; Dominion; duranium shadow; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; evasive maneuvers; ; Federation Council; Federation-Dominion Cold War; Ferengi freighter; Founders; Gaila; ; Gramilian sand pea; Grishnar cat; Hastur; holding cell; Hoobishan Baths; House of Duras; House of Martok; holosuite; Imperial Overseer; Ionite Nebula; ISS model; Jem'Hadar; Kahless the Unforgettable; Kahless (clone); kanar; Khitomer Accords; Klingons; Klingon-Cardassian War; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Klingon High Council; ; Kurn; Lancelot; long range sensor scan; Lurians; ''M'Char'', IKS; Malko; ; Molor; ; ''Negh'Var'', IKS; ''Negh'var'' warship; Nyberrite Alliance; Nyberrite Alliance cruiser; Obsidian Order; orbital defense system; Picard, Jean-Luc; Pike City Pioneers; poker; Prakesh; primary sensor array; priority 1 distress call; priority one message; Promenade; prune juice; Qo'noS; quantum torpedo; Quark's; red alert; replimat; rib; River Skral; Rom; Romulan; root beer; Rozhenko, Alexander; Rozhenko, Helena; Rozhenko, Sergey; saltah'na clock; Ensign Sanders; Federation-Klingon War (2372-73); sensor array; shield generator; shore leave; Sisko, Jennifer; situation report; standard maneuvers; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Intelligence; subspace disturbance; task force; Tholian silk; thoron field; tractor beam; transporter bay; Treaty of Alliance; ''Trial'', USS; Trill (planet); ''Venture'', USS; ''Venture'' captain; Vitarian wool; ; wormhole relay station; Xhosa; yamok sauce; yellow alert External links * * |next= }} de:Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil I es:The Way of the Warrior fr:The Way of the Warrior ja:DS9:クリンゴンの暴挙 nl:The Way of the Warrior Way of the Warrior, The